


social distancing comes in many forms, right?

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Voyeurism, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Quarantined in his parent's empty house, college student Loki has nothing better to do than bask in the Miami sun and pretend to do his homework.Oh, besides peeping on his hot next door neighbor skinny dipping.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	social distancing comes in many forms, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinBocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/gifts).



> Loki is of age, I just use the word "boy" to describe him lmao. Also, I thought since much of the USA is staying at home (my part included), I figured it was alright to use that as an excuse as to why Lo would be peeping so much on Thor. And why Thor has *so* much time to lounge around in his backyard.

It wasn’t supposed to happen- or at least, it wasn’t supposed to happen more than once. Loki had  _ promised _ himself that he would stop trying to peek into the hot neighbor’s yard the eighth time he caught himself doing it, and yet...

There  _ he _ was. Tall. Buff. Blond. Shining as he got out of his pool- oh, good lord. 

_ How _ could Loki stop?

\-----

Listen, it all started when the new neighbor moved in. Loki had never had a problem keeping his damned eyes to himself before, but then Thor Odinson moved in next to him. Sure, Loki realized it wasn’t Thor’s fault that the Laufeyson’s had a balcony that happened to look into the next door neighbor’s yard. However, his new neighbor didn’t have to debut his backyard entrance to the world by skinny dipping in the pool. So what was Loki to do? He was, after all, minding his own business sitting on the balcony at the table, doing his homework when a loud splash distracted him.

Ever curious, Loki peered over the bannister, and saw Thor’s head pop out of the water, a smile on the man’s face. The college student was about to lose interest when the man suddenly climbed out of the pool.

Bare ass naked.

And from then on, Loki was rather hooked, you see. Again, it was no one’s fault in particular that Thor seemed to be in his backyard whenever Loki was home. With the constant sun Miami offered, there always was the perfect weather for Loki to do his homework on the rarely used balcony, and seemingly always perfect weather for Thor to be at least partially nude in his backyard. 

That, and the stay at home order by the Florida governor also made a fairly compelling reason for Loki to be  _ very _ diligent about his studies even though his classes were postponed.

Not once had the man ever acknowledged Loki being able to see into the backyard, to the point where the kid was almost suspicious of it. At some point, Thor would  _ have _ to notice Loki. Perhaps that was part of the thrill, Loki had once found himself thinking. Not being caught and still getting his little show was a nice set up, and rather pleasant. Loki couldn’t find himself complaining about having to stay home. 

\----

“Yes, mom.” Loki sighed as he walked around the massive airy kitchen. His parents had opted to seclude themselves in one of their other houses, where there were less neighbors around. So Loki had the entire place to himself, and he had very much enjoyed it. He had rather been dreading staying at the house, as he had gained so much freedom and independence living in his apartment near school, but was delighted when his parent’s explained they were to leave within the week to their “summer” house. The “summer” house was something Loki had always laughed at- they lived in Miami, afterall. 

“No, I’m getting my groceries delivered to me.” Loki assured his mother once more. The virus was all anyone could talk about, so much so that Loki never had the TV on anymore. His mother was going on and on about social distancing and no contact deliveries and this and that. 

“Mom, trust me-” Loki sighed once more, but got cut off regardless. He let his mother ramble as he moved to the big window in the living room, which looked out over his backyard and somewhat into Thor’s. He quickly noticed the man’s backyard door was open, and Loki’s heart started to beat faster. 

“Hey, mom- I gotta go, okay? My professor is holding an extra study class online and it starts in a bit.” Loki said. Yeah, of course he was lying to his mom, but it was such a small white lie. His show was supposed to be starting soon. With another hurried goodbye, Loki rushed back into the kitchen as soon as he hung up, scrambling to get a glass of water and his little plate of fruit he had prepared for himself. He did like a meal with his show after all. 

As quietly as he could, Loki situated himself on the balcony at the table, settling into the comfy chair, popping a grape into his mouth as he put one Airpod in, looking down to see what Thor was going to do today to entertain him. 

“Ah, classic.” Loki murmured to himself as Thor took off the towel around his waist, his beautifully tanned bare buttocks facing Loki. It was a great view, and Loki settled into his chair to pretend to do homework. 

\----

An hour of swimming and Thor was out of the pool- striding very nudely and confidently towards the little nice seating area the previous owners had made (Loki remembered very well the noise at 8am in the morning a few summers back). Loki sat up slightly, since Thor usually tapped out at a healthy hour and a half of swimming. 

He had, at one point, actually started doing his homework while he listened to music, glancing at Thor every once in a while. The blond man was standing at the table, one hand on a handsome hip while his head was tipped back, taking a few long drinks of water. The capped pen in Loki’s hand was playing with the edges of his lips as the boy gazed at the man dreamily. 

_ Maybe _ , Loki thought to himself.  _ Maybe after all of this virus stuff is over, I will talk to Thor... Get to know him.  _

It was a stupid fantasy Loki indulged in during these little entertainment sessions. In it, he would approach Thor, be alluring and just interesting enough for a man twice his age to be intrigued by him. Then, Thor would invite him inside, and they would drink something alcoholic and strong and then perhaps the clothes would come off and Loki could finally lose his-

The fantasy would have continued to unfold in Loki’s mind if Thor hadn’t turned around, his dick swinging freely in the motion, and Loki was focused now. 

_ Good god, he’s so fucking hot.  _ Loki was actively chewing on the cap of his pen, drooling slightly. He wiped his mouth quickly, flushing a little red as he did so.  _ Fuck, I am way too horny, I should go insid- oh my fuckin- _

“God-” Loki breathed, his eyes going wide as he realized what Thor was doing now that he was laid out on the lounge chair. 

He was  _ masturbating.  _

The ever-growing thick cock was being gently fisted in Thor’s big hand, while the man’s head was reclined back against the chair’s headrest, his neck exposed, body shimmering with water droplets. 

Loki had never shoved his hand in his pants so fast, already groping around his stiffening cock. Thor’s hot as fuck face was slightly scrunched up in concentration and pleasure, his hand staying at a steady pace on his dick. 

“Oh, god-” Moaned the younger, wiggling as subtly as he could to take his shorts off all of the way from his hips, not bothering to kick them off. Thor was moving faster now, his hand glistening as he pumped his fat cock. Loki was mirroidiring Thor’s motions, squirming slightly- he never went this fast, or as hard. 

It was mesmerizing to watch the way the man’s muscles slightly flexed in the light, the definition was amazing. 

And then Loki  _ heard _ Thor moan above the din of just being alive, and somehow over the roar of the blood rushing in his own ears. It was a deep moan that shook even Loki from his distance. 

“Oh-” Loki gasped as pearly white strings of cum shot out over the man’s hands and on his fit lower stomach. Quickening, Loki let out the smallest whimper as he came, throwing his head back against the back of his chair. He groaned softly, letting the splendor of his orgasm wash over him till it was gone. Letting out a little chuckle, he slowly opened his eyes and brought his head up, looking down at his mess first. 

Then he looked up and- oh, fuck.

Thor was looking right at him, the most amused smile on his face. 

Loki didn’t know what to do, but smiled back at him slightly. 

Then Thor winked, and lifted his cum covered hand to his lips, licking off the white slowly, keeping eye contact with Loki. The younger’s mouth dropped open in complete shock, his pale face turning the brightest red as he watched. 

“Come over next time.” Thor called over the fence, standing up. Loki blanched, watching as Thor tied his towel around his waist. “I’m very interested to know what you’ve been working on for the past few weeks.” 

He turned to look at Loki just before he went into the house. 

“Six o’clock.” Thor called. “We can sit six feet apart.” 

And with that, the handsome man went inside, disappearing from view. Loki was sitting in his chair for a minute, cock still out, with a mess all over his chest. 

Glancing at his laptop, he saw the time. 

_ 5:01pm  _

“Fuck!” 

And with that, Loki was up, dashing inside to get ready for his ‘date’. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it's been a hot minute since I've written anything. I love y'all. Except 4 more stories from me shortly lol.


End file.
